


When I Saw You

by Daydream_Deity



Category: Original Work
Genre: I hope I didn’t make it too obvious, see if you can guess who, technically original but also about a specific non-original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream_Deity/pseuds/Daydream_Deity





	When I Saw You

The first time I saw you, I pitied you.

The second time I saw you, I sympathized with you.

The third time I saw you, I was in awe of you.

The fourth time I saw you, I inspected you.

The fifth time I saw you, I connected with you.

The sixth time I saw you, I wanted to befriend you.

The seventh time I saw you, I worried about you.

The eighth time I saw you, I encouraged you.

The ninth time I saw you, I clung to you.

The tenth time I saw you,

I lost you.


End file.
